


Завистливые боги

by Dariana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariana/pseuds/Dariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Михаэль никогда не сможет стать, никогда не станет лучшим, хотя он пытался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Завистливые боги

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Transmission Failure  
>  **Бета переводчика** : Shiro

Это могло быть простым недоразумением, однако все, касающееся Михаэля, переставало считаться «простым». Вся команда работала на него — а почему бы и нет, если он был четырехкратным чемпионом мира, — но это все же раздражало. Ирвайн не жаловался. Он мог с радостью прогибаться под них, пока у него были известность, слава и деньги — и, конечно, надежда на титул, по крайней мере, на бумаге. 

Рубенс иногда задумывался: а не было ли Эдди обидно в 1999 году? Быть в миллиметре от титула — а потом лишиться всего из-за вероломства собственной команды только потому, что им больше хотелось, чтобы выиграл Михаэль, а не какой-то развязный, пользующийся дурной славой ирландец. 

Рубенс иногда задумывался об этом, но у него ни разу не хватило смелости спросить прямо. Вместо этого было легче допускать, что Эдди сам виноват в своем крахе. Сам Рубенс ненавидел быть на вторых ролях. Если в нем видели посредственного пилота, тогда он предпочел бы быть хуже великого человека; а он считал, что Михаэль был хорошим пилотом, но отнюдь не великим. Великим был Айртон. Айртон для Рубенса был главным судьей; и Айртон никогда не требовал, чтобы его партнер по команде съехал на обочину и пропустил его вперед «ради чемпионского титула». 

По сравнению с Айртоном Михаэль был капризным ребенком, одаренным лишь желанием тяжелой работы, но без признаков гениальности. Несмотря на то, что способности могут быть проверены на трассе в течение тысячных секунд, личное доверие может быть проверено лишь временем. Рубенс вспомнил тот день, когда он спросил у Айртона, как он справится с вызовом Михаэля, и припомнил его спокойный ответ: «Бог нас рассудит». 

Что Он и сделал, убив своего верного слугу и сделав его бессмертным, и Михаэль никогда не сможет стать, никогда не станет лучшим, хотя он пытался. 

Рубенс долго сдерживал воспоминания о дружбе с Айртоном, пока не понял, что он может использовать их, чтобы досадить Михаэлю. О да, Михаэль обожал во всеуслышание объявлять, что он совсем не интересуется историей автогонок, что он едва ли знал о прославленном прошлом «Феррари»; однако он не мог проигнорировать легенду своего времени — легенду, которая, как он видел, разбилась на той же серой трассе, по которой ездил и он сам. 

И Рубенс стал пичкать Михаэля фактами из жизни и карьеры Айртона; и, привыкнув к постоянному лидерству своих партнеров по команде, как на трассе, так и в постели, Михаэль был покорен. Не величием — Рубенс знал, что думает Михаэль лично о нем, — а близостью величия, как будто он, разрешая Рубенсу трахать себя, мог впитать в себя тень божества и часть Айртона. 

Только он не учел, что Бог, которому поклонялся Айртон, был завистливым. Рубенс знал, что надежда Михаэля задобрить это божество была тщетной. И когда Михаэль отвернулся от него накануне четвертого титула, провозгласив, что ему не нужно идолов и что он был настолько могущественным, что сам мог считаться богом — для своих фанатов, Рубенс понял, что Судный день уже не за горами. 

 

Это было просто до смешного. Радио затрещало, отдали приказ. Рубенс затормозил почти у самой финишной черты и пропустил Михаэля вперед — и весь мир сошел с ума. 

— Это просто недоразумение, — беспомощно уверял его Михаэль, когда они забирались на подиум. — Я не просил их об этом... ты должен мне поверить... 

Рубенс лишь улыбнулся сквозь слезы благодарности своему богу. 

И они поднимались на подиум не под приветственные возгласы, а под неодобрительный свист. Михаэль заставил его встать на высшую ступень, пытаясь успокоить; он обхватил его за плечи и не отпускал от себя, словно пытаясь защититься от разочарованной толпы. 

***

Рубенс позволил ему эту хитрость и помахал зрителям, чувствуя, что он впервые за свою карьеру в «Феррари» наконец все и всем доказал. Невзирая на то, что играл другой гимн и флаги над ними реяли не в том порядке, сегодня победил именно он.


End file.
